Solo
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Todos los niños han muerto uno tras otro.. dejando al pequeño Tk.. solo en el mundo.. solo Kari.. queda.. pero esta muriendo.. tambien.. leanlo si se atrevem.. es un poco fantasioso..


Estoy solo Estoy solo.. 

Soy el ultimo..   
El ultimo niño elegido..   
Mi corazón esta muerto desde hace tiempo.. cuando ellos murieron..   
Todo lo que tengo es odio..   
Odio hacia todo lo que representas.. 

Acabaste con todos..   
No ha quedado nadie..   
Solo yo..   
Seraphimon.. purifica este lugar.. has que todo el mal desaparezca de mi vista..   
Le digo a mi Digimon mientras empieza a usar el séptimo cielo en demon.. 

Mientras lo digo veo el rostro pálido de Kari..   
Mi culpa..   
No debí haberla traído a este lugar en primer lugar.. 

Por segunda vez en el día siento la lagrimas en mis ojos..   
"No te preocupes.. hiciste todo lo que pudiste.." me dice mientras desaparece en un mar de partículas parecidas a polvo.. 

"NO.. NO.. ME NIEGO QUE ESTO PASE.. QUIERO CAMBIAR TODO.. SE MERECEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS" gritó desde el fondo mi corazón.. "DARÍA TODO PARA CAMBIARLO" Wizardmon y gatomon me ven desde un sitio algo apartado.. ambos estan muy agotados.. 

"Hermano.. dame fuerzas.. Izzy dame tu conocimiento una vez mas.. Tai dame tu valor.. Sora.. Joe.. Mimi.. Kari alumbra mi camino.." dijo mientras contemplo los ocho emblemas..   
Mi emblema brilla.. y al hacerlo.. los demás lentamente empiezan a brillar. 

Y yo recuerdo.. recuerdo todo.. 

Recuerdo a Tai en la pirámide de Datamon..   
Maldito seas.. te maldigo.. tu estupidez nos condenó.. 

Tenías que tocar esa red eléctrica en la pirámide de Datamon..   
Izzy quiso advertirte, pero no lo escuchaste.. Quedaste achicharrado.. nada identificable.. quedó de ti.. 

Ese fue el principio del Fin.. Agumon, Gomamon se sacrificaron para que Joe pudiera sacar al pobre de Izzy.. que no podía creer que habías muerto.. Sin embargo Joe fue alcanzado por una de las bombas digitales de Datamon.. y cayó afuera de la pirámide.. Mi hermano apenas pudo salvar a Izzy.. El estaba en shock.. dos de sus amigos habían muerto frente a sus ojos.. y el no pudo hacer nada.. y yo ahora comprendo lo que el sintió.. 

Sora fue la siguiente..   
Datamon la usó para vencer a Etemon..   
Le quitó toda su energía para derrotar a Etemon..   
Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasó.. ya era tarde.. Sora murió en la pelea de Datamon contra Etemon.. los dos se destruyeron en un ataque final.. destruyendo a piyomon en el proceso.. 

Izzy nos dejó una noche.. se culpó a si mismo de todo lo que pasó.. creo que nunca se lo perdonó.. haber quedado ido.. mientras Sora moría.. mas de una vez lo oí gritar en sus sueños.. A tai.. a Joe.. y como quería salvar a Sora.. 

Mimi nos dejó poco después.. y solo quedamos mi hermano y yo.. Pero no por mucho tiempo.. Mi hermano siguió una corazonada y fue a buscar a Mimi río arriba.. El me dejó en un parque que se veía seguro.. Creo que quería protegerme de lo que vendría a continuación.. ya lo sabía.. 

Sin embargo el destino guió a Izzy a ese lugar.. y yo no lo dejé escapar de nuevo.. Mis lagrimas creo que lo conmovieron.. y se quedó.. Ambos fuimos a buscar a mi hermano.. Fue mas bien porque Izzy no quería ver morir a alguien más.. no quería otra carga en su conciencia.. 

Y lo encontramos muerto.. Digitamanon lo acababa de matar.. casi frente a nuestros ojos.. No recuerdo que pasó a continuación.. todo se me puso negro..   
Solo recuerdo como Izzy me cargaba.. como un bebe.. ruinas humeantes.. una cruz.. motimon y tokomon caminando nuestro lado.. nada vivo quedaba en ese sitio. 

Izzy.. quiero maldecirte.. pero no puedo.. me quitaste mi venganza en contra de digitamamon.. pero al mismo tiempo tratabas de protegerme.. de la misma forma que mi hermano.. por eso te quiero tanto.. 

Encontramos a Mimi en un castillo.. Izzy sabía quien estaba detrás de todo.. Y quería sacarla de allí cuanto antes.. pero ella nos sacó de allí con sus guardias.. y ellos nos llevaron muy lejos del castillo.. 

Todavía lo puedo ver.. a pesar de que estábamos lejos.. pude ver como los Darkmasters y sus tropas destruían el castillo.. Izzy regresó al castillo tiempo después para ver si ella había sobrevivido.. pero solo regresó con su emblema chamuscado.. no me dijo nada más.. ni lo necesitaba.. ya no lloraba en ese entonces.. 

Izzy.. cuando pienso en ti.. casi te convertiste en mi padre.. mi madre y mi hermano.. me cuidaste tanto.. creo que pensabas que si al menos podías mantenerme con vida.. podrías perdonarte a ti mismo.. e hiciste lo único que no he podido perdonarte.. te hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa.. incluso si me matabas.. me hubieras golpeado.. o incluso me hubieras hecho otra cosa.. todo te lo hubiera perdonado.. pero.. Sin embargo.. lo hiciste.. 

Te sacrificaste.. para que yo siguiera con vida.. me dejaste solo.. 

Me llevaste hasta un hoyo que habías escarbado en una montaña.. allí me dijiste que entrará.. y me seguiste des pués.. me dijiste que tenías que hacerlo.. que solo así podría vivir.. quise detenerte.. pero me golpeaste con todas tu fuerzas.. y me quedé allí.. inconsciente. Me dejaste tu computadora y tu emblema.. junto con los de los demás.. que habías recogido. A la entrada la cubriste con una roca que yo movería con mucho esfuerzo mucho tiempo después. 

Cuando desperté todo había acabado.. habías muerto.. pero destruiste el castillo de Myostimon y a Machinedramon. Te llevaste mi camisa y mi sombrero.. Y antes de morir.. te aseguraste que pareciera que yo había muerto contigo.. y con eso dejaron de buscarme. Te sacrificaste por mí.. te admiró.. y te quise mas que antes.. pero ya habías muerto.. ya era tarde para decirte cuanto te quería.. a nadie le dije cuantos los quería.. mis amigos.. murieron sin que supieran cuanto los quería.. 

Y contigo.. se fue toda mi humanidad.. fuiste el ultimo.. me habías dado tu calor.. tu amor.. me cuidaste.. en esas noches en donde tenía miedo.. noches en donde dormía en tu regazo.. con mucho miedo.. Cuando temblaba de frió.. o de miedo.. Los dos teníamos mucho miedo como para encender una fogata.. cuando moriste me juré a mi mismo acabar con todos los Darkmasters.. Los que acabaron con nosotros.. 

Genai me encontró después.. y me tomó a su cuidado.. Te odio.. con todas mis fuerzas.. Nos reuniste a todos solo para vernos morir.. vi tus archivos.. tenías a mas niños elegidos alrededor del mundo.. y solo nos llamaste a nosotros.. Nos usaste.. por tu culpa perdí.. mi inocencia.. mi amor.. mis amigos.. mi hermano.. todo lo que podría haberme hecho feliz.. Juré que después de que los Darkmasters murieran... tu serás el próximo. y ahora que Kari ha muerto.. estoy muerto por dentro.. 

Recuerdo.. cuando Myostimon logró reparar la puerta y fue al mundo real.. ni siquiera se molestó en dejar una guardia en el palacio.. según él, yo estaba muerto y no había nadie que lo molestará..   
Simplemente usé la puerta.. tus conocimientos me ayudaron Izzy.. y cruzé salvo.. Cuando regresé al mundo real.. solo había pasado unos días en el mundo real.. Pero había pasado varios años en el digimundo.. pero yo no había crecido ni un centímetro.. 

Recuerdo como me llevaron a la comandancia de policía.. de siete niños.. solo yo fui el único que apareció.. ni me moleste en decirles algo.. mejor que pensaron que estaba en shock.. es curioso.. Izzy no sé como lo hiciste.. pero me dejaste todos tus conocimientos.. y así supe que hacer en todos esos años.. y planeé todo con cuidado.. en mi primera oportunidad escapé con ayuda de Angelmon.. 

Y vigilé la casa de Tai.. y fue cuando la vi.. ella me miraba y yo la miraba.. me escondí.. sabía que ella era la octava niña elegida.. Genai me lo había dicho.. y yo busque en las casas de los demás.. a ver si alguien de allí era un elegido.. 

También descubrí que Gatomon era el Digimon de Kari y con ayuda de Wizardmon hicimos entrar en razón a la gata y aceptó su destino. Le dimos su emblema a Kari.. siempre escondido ayudé a Kari.. logré que Gatomon subiera a holydramon y acabara con Myostimon.. 

Y luego cuando ella fue al digimundo a instancias mías.. En cuanto llegamos hice que Holydramon peleará con Seadramon y finalmente yo me enfrente a los dos que faltaban.. La cara que pusieron cuando MagnaAngelmon hizo aparecer la puerta del destino.. 

Y acabamos con ellos rápido.. y con ellos se fueron mis ganas de vivir.. mi venganza estaba hecha.. y yo no tenía nada más.. por fin puede desahogar todo lo tenía por dentro.. y lloré... al fin.. no había llorado ni me había sentido humano.. desde la muerte de Izzy. 

Me derrumbe.. con mi cara en el suelo.. lloré por todos y cada uno de ellos.. Por Tai.. Joe.. Izzy.. Mimi.. Sora.. y por mi hermano.. Por fin descansarían en paz.. yo ya no tenía nada.. quería encontrar algo por que vivir.. pero no había nada.. ¿Cómo enfrentar a mis padres? 

O los padres de los demás.. ya había sido difícil.. ver a los padres de Izzy.. decirles lo que le había pasado.. fue horrible.. quitarles la esperanza de ver a su hijo cruzar la puerta de su casa.. sano y salvo.. 

El trago amargo que estaba sintiendo era muy feo..   
Angelmon dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vino a mi lado. Pero alguien mas llegó..   
Kari me abrazó y yo me quedé en su regazo llorando mientras ella trataba de consolarme.. me dijo cosas tan lindas.. me dijo que no me culpaba por la muerte de Tai.. que no quería que llorara.. que no había sido mi culpa.. 

Y empecé a creerle.. a confiar en ese cálido calor que emanaba de ella. Y Fue entonces que apareció Apocalimon.. y lanzó su ataque de bombas oscuras.. Allí Kari.. quedó gravemente herida.. tratando de cubrirme.. hizo lo que he odiado toda mi vida.. se interpuso en el camino de lo que me iba a matar.. 

Y fue allí donde sentí a esa frialdad una vez más.... la frialdad que me había abandonado cuando creí que todo había acabado.. la misma tenía mi hermano e Izzy. Combinadas las dos en una sola.. La frialdad que tenía mi hermano cuando trataba de protegerme.. y la frialdad de Izzy cuando se sentía lastimado.. y luchaba por que sus sentimientos no lo traicionaran.. 

Pero creo que mas bien fue el emblema de Izzy el que me ayudó.. pues es el mas fácil de emplear.. Y Angelmon subió a mega.. destruyendo a apocalipmon de un solo golpe.. era demasiada la energía que le estaba mandando a mi digimon.. y comenzó destruir todo lo que era la guarida de los Darkmasters.. hasta que apareció Demon y fue vencido una gran facilidad... por seraphinmon.. 

Y una vez.. mas estoy solo..   
Solo como nadie ha estado..   
Todo ha muerto para mí..   
Si vivo es por un mero accidente..   
A estas altura ya no me importa el mundo..   
Ni nada..   
Todo lo que amado se me ha quitado..   
También todo lo que había empezado a querer también..   
Estoy maldito..   
Todo se me ha ido de las manos..   
Primero fue mi familia..   
Luego mi padre y hermano..   
Cuando creí que no podría perder mas..   
Llegamos aquí..   
Y lentamente lo empecé a perder todo de nuevo.. 

De pronto me percato de que Por alguna extraña razón.. la puerta del destino sigue abierta.. no había reparado en ello..   
Por un instante.. un recuerdo me invade.. un sentimiento.. sé lo que hay del otro lado.. se lo que pasará si la cruzó..   
Los veré de nuevo..   
Ellos me abrazaran..   
Me querrán de nuevo..   
Yo..   
Yo lo siento..   
Quiero verlos..   
No me importa nada..   
Angelmon me mira..   
Sabe lo que estoy pensando..   
Siempre lo ha sabido..   
Patamon dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo..   
Angelmon existe para protegerme..   
Como Patamon nunca hubiera tenido la fuerza para detenerme..   
Solo como Angelmon me ha mantenido con vida..   
Y ahora..   
Solo ha cometido un error..   
Dejar la puerta abierta..   
Y yo estoy tan cerca de ella..   
Soy mas rápido.. 

"Tk.. no.. no cruces la puerta" dijo Angelmon mientras volaba para tratar de salvar a su protegido. 

Al ver que no podría llegar a tiempo.. antes de.. Angelmon decidió compartir su misma suerte.. ya no podría detenerlo.. lo había hecho muy bien en el pasado.. al no dejar que muriera.. bajo su propia mano.. o la de otros.. Tk era todo para él.. su vida misma no importaba junto a la de Tk.. 

Pero ya era tarde.. Un pie de Tk pasó por la puerta.. Y Angelmon aceleró tomando a Tk por lo hombros.. Sabía que una vez que una parte del cuerpo ha tocado el portal era imposible sacarlo de allí.. Angelmon consiguió darle un abrazo final antes de que los dos cruzaran la puerta.. Sin embargo cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta.. justo es ese momento empezó la re configuración del digimundo.. 

Y la puerta se vio afectada..   
Las energías residuales de Izzy, Matt.. y los cuerpos de Angelmon y tk se unieron en uno solo.. 

En un instante se dio cuenta.. de su nueva condición.. mas que un humano.. menos que un angel.. con la sabiduría y mas fuerza.. pero con el cuerpo de Tk.. y toda la vestimenta de Angelmon y sus alas 

Vió algo que no había reparado.. una gran cantidad de luces que iban hacia el digumundo.. estaba en el plano etereo.. la entrada al reino mas allá del plano etereo estaba bloqueada por miles de almas que regresaban al digimundo.. 

El nuevo ser.. Tk-Angelmon miró hacia otro lado y vió que tenía cuerpo.. no se deshacía... Angelmon pertenecía este reino.. y eso le daba tiempo.. 

Además se percató que.. las partículas que formaban el digimundo se veía también en este lado.. la puerta había desaparecido.. 

Todas la partículas venían de un solo sitio.. y Tk-angelmon supo intuitivamente.. de donde.. de atrás.. de atrás.. mas atrás de este momento..   
El conocimiento de que el tiempo no existía en el plano etéreo le dio una idea y se dirigió sin importarle.. nada.. 

Todos lo emblemas habían desaparecido.. solo quedaba un emblema raro.. como un ala blanca.. Tk-Angelmon.. no se preocupó.. iba a hacer algo prohibido.. 

No le importaba el castigo.. no le importaba para nada.. en el plano etéreo ir para atrás.. significaba ir atrás en el tiempo. Ir adelante significaba adelantarse en el tiempo.. el plano etéreo.. era estático en el tiempo.. quedarse en un punto inmóvil significaba no avanzar ni retroceder en el tiempo.. 

Tk-Angelmon descubrió que el casco combinado con su el emblema nuevo.. le daba una vista del otro lado del plano etéreo.. el plano terrenal.. 

Y se detuvo en un punto crucial..   
Hacer lo que iba a hacer..   
Era atentar contra el tiempo..   
Atentar contra la voluntad de Dios..   
Como Angelmon era inconcebible hacer eso..   
Como Tk.. podría hacerlo.. tenía libre albeldrio que dios le dio a los humanos..   
Tk-angelmon puso todo sus esperanzas en el nuevo emblema..   
No dudaría..   
Ya había llegado tan lejos..   
Confió..   
No en su suerte..   
Sino en su fé..   
Y habló o mas bien gritó con fuerza a través del plano Etéreo..   
"Mirá al frente.. mira al frente" dijo mientras su emblema brillaba..   
Y Tk-Angelmon descubrió que emblema era.. el emblema del destino..   
Al gritar con fuerza Tk-Angelmon usó todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños.. todo lo que tenía.. y rogó al cielo porque funcionará.. sin saber si sería escuchada su suplica.. y el emblema de Izzy hizo eco con el del destino.. 

Y en ese momento.. Izzy llevó sus ojos al frente y vió la imprudencia que iba a hacer Tai.. y logró que Joe lo detuviera a tiempo.. 

Tk-Angelmon sonrió.. pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.. a su alrededor... el frente desapareció.. y se empezó a desintegrar en nubes de polvo.. no le importó.. si ese era su castigo.. no le importó.. lo aceptó con humildad.. y casi con gratitud.. 

Sintió que su conciencia que todo su ser iba a otro lugar..   
Y el despertó... no como Tk-Angelmon.. sino solo como Tk..   
En un lugar que parecía un parque..   
Solo de nuevo..   
Sus ojos estaban tristes..   
Ese era su castigo..   
Estar solo..   
De nuevo.. 

"TK"   
El chico abrió sus ojos y vió a Tai.. corriendo hacia él..   
Y Tk corrió mientras sentía como sus recuerdos cambiaban..   
Una parte de él se sumergió en la profundidades de su mente..   
Y otra emergió..   
Todo su sufrimiento desapareció..   
Cuando abrazó a Tai..   
Nuevos recuerdos lo inundaron..   
Y finalmente lagrimas de alegría salieron de él..   
"Hiciste que me preocupara mucho" dijo finalmente.. mientras permanecía abrazado de Tai..   
El supó que una parte de él estaba dormida.. pero no le importó en ese momento.. Tai.. estaba de vuelta.. a su lado.. y eso era bueno..   
Ya no estaba solo.. pronto vería a los demás.. solo era cuestión de tiempo.. y fé..   



End file.
